Vesania Terrae: Redi ad Luce
by Mathais
Summary: Slash. Stricken by grief, Dustin draws upon something more powerful than his Ranger powers, but with darker side effects. Can the Rangers help Dustin return to the light, or will his descent into madness kill him?


Story Title: Vesania ad Terrae: Redi ad Luce

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Power Rangers Ninja Storm

Warnings: Slash

Pairings: Hunter/Dustin, minor Justin/Fred and Blake/Tori

Summary: Stricken by grief, Dustin draws upon something more powerful than his Ranger powers, but with darker side effects. Can the Rangers help Dustin return to the light, or will his descent into madness kill him?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers Turbo, which belongs to Saban, or Power Rangers Ninja Storm, which is either Saban or Disney.

Notes: I originally had Fred as an OC but changed it to him because I didn't want one. He's from Power Rangers: The Movie.

**OoOoO**

The jingling of the bell broke the quiet that was inside of Storm Chargers.

Dustin looked up to see who he was and broke out into a big smile. "Justin?"

Heads turned as a male, not much older than nineteen, entered. He was Caucasian with brown eyes and short brown hair. The man's body was lean, but muscles were apparent and he had the grace of a practiced martial artist. He wore a loose sky-blue shirt and some jeans, a rich blue and he had a small sapphire earring in his left ear. "Dustin!"

The two embraced fondly, both smiling. Unknown to them, a certain Ranger was staring at them with unmasked jealousy.

"How's your boyfriend?" Dustin whispered into Justin's ear.

The other boy grinned in response. "He's fine. Fred's visiting England with his father. He won't be back for another week." Justin smiled wistfully. "We just didn't have enough money for me to get tickets. Oh well... Where do you keep the roller blades?"

"Over here." Dustin led his friend over to roller blades as Shane leaned over the counter; Blake came from the back, Tori headed over from the surfing boards, and Cam and Hunter from the walls.

"Who's that Dustin?" Tori asked, intrigued.

Dustin smiled. "Remember when my family took me on a small trip to Angel Grove when I was, about 14?"

The water ninja nodded.

"We met each other." Justin explained, still looking over the blades they had. "We became friends and stuff. Dustin left, but we kept in contact." The boy picked up a pair that he thought were good enough. "There. These'll do." He headed over the counter where the price was rung up and Justin paid.

Cam pushed up his glasses from his nose. "That's a nice story." A hint of something was in his voice.

Justin slid his eyes over to him.

Cam gave a small start as his morpher energized in response to something.

"Justin Stewart. And you are?" Justin held his hand out.

"Cam." Cam shook the offered hand.

They went through introductions, each time with Justin shaking their hand. Momentarily, each time, Justin froze, but only two people noticed it.

"Hunter." The Crimson Ranger nodded. They shook, but when Hunter drew away, he also hissed something low. "What's your relationship with Dustin?"

Justin blinked. "We're just friends." He looked at his wrist and started. "Uh oh. I have to go. Let's check up later."

"All right. But you promise." Dustin smiled.

Justin returned the smile. "I will. See ya." He left after that, leaving Dustin smiling goofily.

Hunter grew angry as Dustin returned to working.

**OoOoO**

At Ninja Ops later that day, all six Rangers were practicing. At the same time, they were talking about Justin.

"So," Cam started, "Who is Justin exactly?"

Dustin hi-kicked the bag he was practicing his precision on. "He's a native of Angel Grove and lived through all the monster attacks there." A spin kick later, Dustin was sprawled on his back. Picking himself up, the Yellow Wind Ranger continued. "Justin's very nice and a bit energetic. He's also smart. He was in high school when he was thirteen." This time, Dustin successfully performed the spin kick.

"High school in thirteen?" Shane exclaimed as he preformed a mid-air kick. "I'm impressed."

"Is he a nerd?" Blake smirked as he practiced some basic punches.

Dustin shook his head. "Not to me. He takes martial arts and has been for years." A fierce punch nearly knocked the punching bag off its chain.

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but an alarm went off.

Cam stopped practicing and headed over to the computer. Immediately, a view screen came up of a black figure, floating in mid-air, hidden a cloak, was scaring the populace away. The cloaked figure raised its hand and a dark bolt almost hit a running child.

"That's proof enough." Sensei nodded. "Go."

The three Wind Rangers stood in formation. "Ninja Storm..."

The two Thunder Rangers were next. "Thunder Storm..."

The one Samurai Ranger was the final one. "Samurai Storm..."

"Ranger Form, HA!" The six transformed into their Ranger suits and headed into the city where the monster was.

"Who are you?" Shane shouted, Ninja Blade drawn. The other Rangers drew their basic weapons also.

"Yamiki. A hunter." A dark orb appeared in the enemy's right hand. "Ranger powers go for a high price on the intergalactic black market. Yours are Earth-based, but they'll do." Several bolts flashed out, forcing the Rangers to dodge.

Shane launched into the air, blade ready to strike. He was struck down by another dark bolt. Yamiki turned launched two bolts, catching the Thunder Rangers as they tried to sneak up on him.

He put his hands together, both glowing an eerie purple light. With his right hand, Yamiki drew a complex pattern that encased Cam in a chain of dark energy. The Green Samurai Ranger was lifted into the air, swinging and Yamiki used his left to cause the chain to explode and Cam to fall back onto the ground.

The hunter whipped around, opening his hand quickly. A miniature explosion caught Tori in the chest as she flew back into the ground. Dustin was the only one left standing as the others were left recovering from Yamiki's powerful attacks.

Dustin disappeared into the earth as he raced around, buying time.

"Come, come, little Ranger." Yamiki taunted. "You're all alone. This is pitiful. I had more trouble against other teams."

"Kiyaa!" Yamiki turned around in surprise as Dustin launched into the air. With his lion hammer in hand, he smashed it into Yamiki's head. The hunter fell, dazed as Dustin followed him. Twisting his body, Yamiki managed to fire a blast of dark energy into Dustin's chest, blowing him off course as he righted himself.

Floating over the Yellow Wind Ranger, Yamiki smirked, his scarred face even scarier than before. "You put up a nice fight. I haven't been hit in a while. Die!" Hand pulsating a bright purple, Yamiki readied an attack.

"No!" The other Rangers shouted as they struggled to get him.

A figure watched these proceedings with a neutral look on their face. Seeing this, the person twisted their wrist as brought out their key. "Shift Into Turbo!" Inserting the key into the machine now on their wrist, the figure whispered a phase. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" The glowing power encompassed the person, covering their body in a Ranger suit.

About to launch a dark blast, Yamiki was interrupted when said figure jumped out a kicked him away. The blue figure landed and drew his blaster.

"Who are you?" Yamiki growled.

"Blue Turbo Ranger, former defender of this world." With a flick of his hand, the Ranger drew a sword.

Yamiki looked surprised. "Turbo Powers? I thought Divatox destroyed them."

"Never doubt the power of Zordon." With that, the Turbo Ranger leapt into the air and slashed. Yamiki dodged and fired several bolts of energy. The Turbo Ranger slashed and sliced, deflecting the bolts back at Yamiki. The hunter dodged, just barely.

"You're strong. Zordon-made powers are of high price." Yamiki began drawing a complex pattern with his right hand, but the Turbo Ranger brought his sword up and destroyed the chains trying to capture him. With another flick of his hand, the sword disappeared and he drew the laser gun at his waist.

"Sorry, but I've had my powers for a while." Almost unnoticeably, the Ranger flicked his eyes back at the fallen Ninja and Samurai Rangers. "Red, Yellow, Crimson, and Navy's almost up... Green and Blue are still down, but all right." The Ranger sighed before firing several charges from his blaster. Yamiki dodged and retaliated by firing several more shots. The Turbo Ranger rolled, avoiding the shots before firing again. This time, the blasts hit Yamiki, damaging him as the Turbo Ranger holstered his blaster. "Turbo Hand Blasters!" The two cannons appeared in his hands and he fired, blue lasers striking Yamiki.

The hunter wiped a bit of black blood from his mouth. "You're good. However, I came to eliminate a Ranger and take their powers for my own. They sell well. And I don't care whose it is." Pointing a hand toward Dustin, he started chanting rapidly, body glowing an eerie light.

Shane got up and started to charge toward Yamiki, as did Hunter and Blake. The Turbo Ranger glanced between Yamiki and Dustin, before running toward the Yellow Ranger. With a loud cry, an extremely large beam of darkness liquefied erupted from Yamiki's hands. The sheer force of the energy blew the three charging Rangers away; even through they were never touched by it.

Dustin stood up weakly, legs somewhat immobile. He got ready to defend himself against the onslaught, but he knew it was over for him. He waited for the inevitable, but right in front of his eyes, the Turbo Ranger had streaked in front of him using speed that rivaled their Ninja Streak.

The Yellow Ranger watched in what seemed like slow motion as the blast collided with the Ranger, sending him flying into Dustin's arms. A black cocoon wrapped itself around him and Dustin could only watch, the others struggling to get up for another try at Yamiki. The black eventually unwound itself and raised an orb into the air. Dustin captured the orb before it could fly away. Opening his hand, Dustin found a small device and a key. Looking down, the Yellow Wind Ranger gave a gasp.

"Justin!" Splitting his head mask open, Dustin looked down at his friend.

"Hey Dustin." Justin coughed. "Glad to see you're all right."

"Why did you take the hit for me?" Dustin's eyes stung with tears.

"We're friends, that's why." Justin smiled sadly. "I can't let you newbies take on a person like Yamiki alone. The only reason I'm here is because I tracked the hunter while working. It's good for intergalactic credentials. Other Rangers are doing their part." Justin coughed once more, blood coming from his mouth. "You won't believe how sought after Earth is." Justin sighed. "I'm glad to see you're all right. Good luck with..." His head hung limp.

"Justin? Justin! Please, wake up! Tears started to flow from Dustin's eyes. "No, please. Please..." Putting his hand to Justin's neck, all he felt was a faint pulse beneath his fingertips. Closing his facemask, Dustin turned to Yamiki, who was grinning evilly.

"Would you be a nice little human and give me that morpher?" Yamiki mocked as Dustin glared at the hunter.

"Like I would give anything other than a beating to you." Dustin growled. Laying the device next to Justin's unconscious body, he turned to the Thunder Rangers. "You two, get him to safety." Not wanting to argue, Blake and Hunter scooped up Justin and his morpher and made to Ninja Streak away. Hunter turned back to Dustin for a second.

"Don't get yourself killed."

Dustin would have given an uncharacteristic bitter smile if his mask wasn't on now. "I won't."

The two went away back to Ninja Ops.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Cam threw his vest off and changed his face.

Dustin turned to Yamiki, Tori, Cam, and Shane behind him. Somehow, they knew instinctively to give Dustin lead on this one. "You've gone too far this time. Too fucking far."

Yamiki let out a cruel laugh. "I'll hunt him down after I'm done with your four."

"No you won't." Dustin growled, his voice thick with tears. "I'll end this NOW." Drawing his Ninja Sword, Dustin charged, the others with their swords behind him.

Yamiki laughed and fired off several bolts. Dustin deflected them into the ground with his blade effortlessly. Yamiki went to draw his chain, but Dustin broke it with his sword. Shane and Tori jumped ahead of him, slashing their swords. Yamiki dodged, but Cam's Samurai Sword met him on the way. Falling back, Yamiki tried to gather more power.

"One to the power of two!" Dustin split into two people, Dustin A with the Ninja Blade and Dustin B with the Lion Hammer.

"Hah! Silly illusions!" Yamiki slashed with his hand, a blade of dark energy whipping through the air. Both the Lion Hammer and Dustin A's Ninja Blade met it at the same time, deflecting the dark slash back at the hunter. The attack slammed into him, making the hunter lose control of his flotation for the moment.

Dustin A charged, Tori and Shane backing him as Dustin B and Cam circled. Yamiki flung off several bolts of energy again, but they had no use as they were deflected into the ground. "Damn, you learn quickly."

"That's what being both a Ranger and a ninja is all about." Yamiki turned, just as Dustin B bashed his face with his Lion Hammer and Cam shot by him, sword ablaze with fire, yet slashing with a green light. Yamiki fell, black blood running over his brown cloak,

"Arrgh." With a swirl of dark magic, Yamiki disappeared. Both Dustins stepped into each other, becoming one again.

Cam tapped the hilt of his sword. "Teleportation for four." They vanished.

**OoOoO**

Yamiki appeared in Lothor's ship, wounds already healing.

"You said you'd kill them." Lothor growled.

"I would have too." Yamiki retorted. "I didn't know that an experienced defender would be there."

"Just one silly person and you defeated him too." Lothor scoffed.

"That blast was meant to destroy his body utterly, leaving his morpher behind and not an atom more." Yamiki growled.

Lothor sighed. "And how long has it been since this Divatox supposedly destroyed his powers."

Yamiki sighed also. "Six years. The Blue Turbo Powers were held by a teenager who was thirteen human years old."

Lothor raised an eyebrow. "This... Zordon... His standards fell that low?"

Yamiki shook his head. "He only takes the best of the good. Anyway, I'll try again in a few days. That boy siphoned off some of my powers." With a swirl of his cloak, Yamiki vanished.

Lothor put a hand to his head. "I won't send down any monsters. I'll wait for this to die down first."

With that in mind, the dark ninja planned the action he would take when this died down.

**OoOoO**

Inside Ninja Ops, Dustin rushed over to a futon that held Justin in it. Demorphing, he stared at the pale face of his, sweat forming and sliding down his face.

"What's wrong with him Cam?" Dustin asked quietly.

Cam finished looking over Justin. "He's in a coma. Those powers... They're incredible. They're beyond our powers technologically." Cam shook his head. "There's also this silver bracelet on his wrist and..."

All the Rangers and Sensei started in surprise as a voice fluttered out of the wristband. "Justin? Come in Justin. We've lost you on our radar!"

Cam immediately pressed a button on the silver wristband. "Who are you?"

There was a pause. The man's voice returned again. "This is one of Justin's friends. Who are you, where are you, and what are you doing to Justin?"

Dustin spoke next. "We're the newest set of Power Rangers on Earth. We were attacked by a hunter named Yamiki and Justin came to save us. He fell unconsciousness and we currently have him at our base. Yamiki fled."

Another pause ensured. "Do you have access to teleportation?"

"Yes, but its not that powerful."

"Would you please meet me at Angel Grove Bluffs, right about now? Bring Justin and his morpher with you." The communication line clicked close at the Rangers stared at each other.

The communicator crackled to life again. "You don't know where Angel Grove Bluffs is, do you?" The voice was slightly sheepish.

"Erm... No." Blake coughed.

"Would you take Justin out of your base so I can teleport him there along with you Rangers." Glancing at each other, they moved outside, Sensei with them. Some were limping, however.

Immediately, they felt the sensation of teleportation as they disappeared.

**OoOoO**

A scenic view of a mountain range stood in front of them. The Ninja Rangers looked surprised at their surroundings, but Dustin was more concerned with the person in front of them. The man was tall; his hair dyed, short, and spiked hair. His whole demeanor spoke of leadership and Dustin shifted slightly Justin in his arms.

"So, you're the newbies." The man said, shades covering his eyes.

"Yes, we are." Shane nodded. "And you are?"

The man removed his shades. "Red Zeo Ranger, Tommy Oliver. Leader of any inactive Power Rangers stationed on Earth."

The Ninja Rangers started, but Dustin interjected. "Why did Yamiki attack our area out of all the others?"

Tommy sighed. "Rangers. He wants Ranger powers and he doesn't care who he fights. You're newbies, way newbie. Currently, you have the easiest get-to powers on this planet."

"And Justin?"

"He's been tracking Yamiki on his spare time." Tommy shook his head. "Anyone else who can do it are on other missions. So, it fell to him. Yamiki was finally tracked here and Justin did his best. How did he get into a coma?"

"Yamiki's spell." Cam shrugged. "It was powerful, blasting away people when they weren't even touching it."

Tommy gazed down at Justin, a soft look coming onto his face. "You should take him to the hospital. Give me his morpher." Dustin handed over the items in question. "Thank you. We'll have our hackers place some false records in place." Tommy went down on his knee, placing her mouth next to Justin's ear. "I'm sorry this had to happen, but I know what you'd say. You are a good Ranger, always have been. Rest well and come back to us." Tommy stood up and was about to go. He paused for a moment and turned back to them. "Who is your mentor?"

"It is I." Sensei nodded from Cam's shoulder.

Tommy only raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with your battles." He disappeared inside a red column of energy.

Cam activated the teleportation system, sending them away.

**OoOoO**

Not too long later, Dustin sat in his room, curled up with his head on his knees.

"Justin..." He whispered sadly. Slowly, fine droplets of salty water fell from his eyes. "Why did you do that? I could have taken the hit. You're too important..." Wiping the tears from his eyes, Dustin idly wondered if his phone bill could take it. Shrugging, the Yellow Wind Ranger called someone.

"Hello?" The man on the other side asked. Dustin gave a small smile, recognizing the voice.

"Hello? This is Fred Kelman, right?"

"Dustin? Dustin Brooks?" Fred gave a gasp. "It's been a while!"

Dustin smiled softly also. "Yes, it has."

Fred's voice suddenly softened. "Is something the matter?"

"I need you to come to Blue Bay as soon as you can." Dustin frowned.

"What's the matter? Is Justin with you?" Fred's voice was confused.

"It's Justin..." Dustin heaved a sigh. "He's in the hospital. Somehow, Justin ended up in Blue Bay and got hit with a stray attack in a fight."

"What?" Fred started to jabber on in quick sentences that Dustin couldn't understand.

"Slow down. Please... He's unconscious and the doctors say he's in a coma." Dustin bowed his head. "Justin needs you. Please come."

Fred sighed. "I will. Please... Tell Justin that I love him. If you can, give him a kiss for me."

"Will do." Dustin gave a small smile. "See you."

"I'll be there soon. Bye." Fred hung up and Dustin did the same.

Slowly, guilt covered Dustin again. _If Justin died, it'd be my fault breaking up two lovers..._

**OoOoO**

Over the period of the next few days, Dustin continually visited Justin. When he had Ninja training to do, he miserably failed all the courses because of his distraction.

Dustin also noticed a lot of people that he didn't know visiting Justin. They were all older than the comatose Ranger by several years, but they were familiar with each other. Dustin just tuned them out.

Then came a time when Dustin was alone with Justin. Looking down at his friend's pale face, Dustin sighed. With one hand, he cupped his friend's cheek. "This is from Fred." Dipping his head, Dustin placed a full-on kiss on Justin's mouth. Raising his head, Dustin gave a soft smile. "I love you."

Outside, Hunter had just come in, looking for Dustin. Looking inside the room, Hunter had just made it in time for the kiss and the whispered words. Immediately, his heart began to wrench. _No! This cannot be happening! No!_ But, the facts were undeniably in front of him. Dustin was caressing Justin face, as a lover would do to another. The kiss, the whispered proclamation. It was there. Hunter left without another word.

"That was Fred speaking... He'll be here soon." A soft smile spread over Dustin's face once more. "With Yamiki on the loose... I can't take chances. I'll tell him now. Give me strength." With one last smile, Dustin slipped on a light jacket and left the room. If he'd stayed longer, Dustin would have noticed a slight smile on Justin's face.

**OoOoO**

Dustin met Hunter at Ninja Ops. "Hey Hunter."

"Hi." The Crimson's Ranger's response was short and to the point.

"I need to talk to you." Dustin's face gained a faint red hue.

"About what?" Dustin was very open with his emotions and could read other people fairly well, even if he tended to ignore what he saw. He thought he could see barely restrained anger and a hint of sadness in Hunter's eyes.

"About this." The Yellow Ranger placed his mouth on Hunter's. The other boy froze in shock. Suddenly, he got his wits and shoved Dustin away. When he landed on his ass, Dustin stared up at Hunter tearfully, looking more like the child his innocent front suggested. "Why?"

"Think I'm a little game?" Hunter snarled, his emotions getting the better of him. "Something to conquer?"

"No! I really like you!" Dustin cried.

"Like hell you do!" Hunter yelled. "You can't fool me like that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dustin yelled back.

"You and Justin. I saw you kiss him and say you love him. Don't lie." Hunter glared.

Dustin's eyes tears before the Yellow Ranger steeled himself. "You don't know anything." His voice was low and dangerous. "You don't know jack shit about the situation. Justin already has a boyfriend and I was giving him a kiss from him. But no, you had to overreact. Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have fallen for you!" Dustin glared once more before he raced out of Ninja Ops, Ninja Streaking away before Hunter could react.

"Wait!" Hunter cried, but Dustin was long gone. Slowly, the Thunder Ranger slumped to his knees. "What have I done?"

**OoOoO**

Rain slowly fell from the sky, a somewhat rare event. Still, it fitted Dustin's mood perfectly as he stood inside a park. _Who am I kidding? Hunter's insensitive and overreacts at things. Damn it! I shouldn't have fallen for him!_ The droplets of water streaked down his face, mingling with his tears.

_I'm so stupid! Why did I fall for him when he obviously doesn't like me?_ Dustin mussed up his hair. _Why? Why? Why?_ He slowly sank to his knees. _All I ever manage to do is screw things up! Why the fuck do people care about me anyway? Justin cared... He ended up in a coma. I care for Hunter, maybe even love him. He pushed me away._ Tears flowed faster from his eyes. _If I stay around the others, I'll probably hurt them too. I'm a danger to everyone I'm around. Why should I stay?_

His thoughts because a garbled mess, something that couldn't be deciphered. The emotions radiating from him were sadness, anger, and hatred all curled into one.

Suddenly, one coherent thought filtered through his mind. _Yamiki... He must die._ The rain swirled around him as a magic circle appeared beneath him. No one noticed, as the male seemed to fall through the ground, through the circle. Moments later, Dustin reappeared, different. He wore a full-body armor, his right arm a dark blue and his left arm a deep crimson. His chest plate was as black as space while his left leg was a dark yellow and the right was a cool jade, as if darkened over centuries. His helmet was a simple faceless back, but the aura of power he held himself in told that this new Dustin was not someone to be messed with.

This warrior sunk through the earth, through a magic circle, leaving behind one thing. His morpher.

"Dustin!" Hunter called frantically, hating himself. _How could I have done something like that to him? He just poured his heart out to me and I rejected it. Damn it! It's exactly what I wanted!_ Suddenly, the Crimson Ranger stopped in the middle of the park. As the rain fell around him, Hunter made out a device. Feeling numb, he realized with growing horror what it was. _Dustin's morpher!_ Shifting it around, he noticed it was taken off the wielder's arm, but not by force. _Crap! Dustin could get into a lot of trouble without this!_

Calling futilely, Hunter continued to look for Dustin.

**OoOoO**

After spending a while looking for Dustin, Hunter returned to Ninja Ops, soaked to the bone. It was still raining.

"Hunter?" Cam looked at him strangely.

"Is something the matter?" Sensei asked.

"Dustin's missing." Hunter gasped, somewhat tried from spending all that time in the rain. "I found his morpher in the park."

Both of the residents grew alarmed. "Do you think it was Lothor?" Cam asked, already heading to the computer to detect any sort of teleportation residue.

Hunter shook his head. "It looks like there wasn't any struggle and that Dustin left his morpher behind of his own accord."

Sensei was about to say something, but Cam interrupted. "Uh oh. Looks like Yamiki's back for round two. He's fully healed. I'll get the others and we'll meet you there."

Hunter nodded. "Thunder Storm Ranger Form Ha!" Instantly, he was clad in the Crimson Thunder Ranger suit. "Power of Thunder!"

Outside, he began Ninja Streaking into the city, following the purple lights in the sky. He was still slightly weak from the rain, but it didn't matter to him. Once at where Yamiki was, he drew his Thunder Staff.

"Yamiki!" Hunter shouted.

Yamiki turned, a purple aura flaring to life around him. "Ah... Little ranger. All alone, are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll pay." With that, Hunter charged. Yamiki swung his hand, a blade appeared and the two weapons clashed.

It became a deadly dance of strength, neither falling back. They twisted and parried, spark flashing from where they clashed. Hunter dodged a viscous swipe as he brought his staff to staff into Yamiki's head. The hunter dodged it before launching off several bolts of energy.

"Thunder Shield!" He deflected the shots before forming his staff once again. Leaping into the air, he slammed his staff down. Yamiki dodged before he fired several bolts that hung in the air around Hunter. The Crimson Ranger froze, knowing that if he moved, he'd be in a lot of trouble. Yamiki released more shots, making them form an orb around the Ranger.

"What's it like to be at my mercy?" Yamiki grinned darkly.

"Go to hell."

"Such language... Too bad hell brought me back then." Yamiki smirked.

"Hunter!" The other Rangers were running to the scene, but Yamiki simply raised a hand and a dark shield sprung up around the area.

"That should keep your little friends out." Yamiki chuckled. "Now, let's see you dodge this!" The lights began to swirl around Hunter, closing in each time. Hunter knew that this was going to hurt, so he closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for impact...

and waited...

and waited.

Tentatively, Hunter opened his eyes. A barrier of red fire was protecting him from the attack, despite the rain. He blinked and the shield died down. Standing in front of him was a warrior. This warrior had on the colors of red, green, yellow, blue and black. He also had on a helmet that was as black as deep space.

"Who are you?" Yamiki growled, drawing his dark sword once more.

"Vesania." The warrior stated quietly. "It's time for the harvest." With that, the black man launched into the air, two blades extending out of armlets on his wrists. Yamiki managed to dodge the first swipe, but the second caught him n the chest full on. As Yamiki fell, the hunter twisted his body and launched several orbs of energy.

"Catalytic Flame." A small flame grew on each of the bolts before all of the energy was consumed and entered into a large fireball the size of the man's body. The rain did nothing to hamper it. The fireball erupted forward, burning Yamiki's cloak right off of his body. It left a muscular body, badly scarred.

"You bastard!" Yamiki growled. He charged, sword alight with dark magic. The two warriors clashed, Hunter still reeling from his minor battle with the hunter and the others trapped outside the dark shield.

"Dancing Winds." Green ribbons surrounded the warrior and it took a moment for Hunter to realize that the ribbons were actually glowing winds. They shot out at Yamiki, encasing his arms in their light and binding them together. The hunter snapped them easily as his aura flashed to life again.

"Die!" Numerous beams of the darkness he uses shot out of his aura, all heading toward that warrior. The man simply raised a hand and liquefied darkness appeared before him, absorbing and rebounding the attack. It struck Yamiki head on, making the dark hunter fall toward the ground.

"I promise to make this as painful as I can." The dark warrior chuckled with a rather a deep voice. With a swipe of his arm, Yamiki's own arm started to bleed black blood. With a double slash, Yamiki's legs were torn off, blood flowing ceaselessly into the ground.

"How does the pain feel now, huh?" The man sneered. "How does it feel?"

Yamiki didn't reply.

With another slice, Yamiki's other arm started to open, black flowing into the ground, being diluted by the constant rain around them.

"Ready to face hell once more?" The man snarled.

"Yes." Yamiki chuckled, even as blood spilled out of his mouth. "It was nice fighting a warrior of your caliber." He gave a weak salute as the man did one final slice, decapitating Yamiki. The shield instantly died down as the Rangers rushed over to Hunter.

"Are you all right?" Blake asked, worried for his brother.

"Fine, thanks." Hunter nodded as he stood. He turned to the man. "Who are you?"

The man seemed to just notice that they were there. Clearly, despite his helmet, his eyes widened. "No. Stay away from me!"

"Look, we just want to know who you are." Hunter took a step forward, but suddenly stopped, as if the winds were pushing against him. The rain took a suddenly tilt, flying at the Rangers at breakneck speed. The all stood, frozen in place.

"Stay away from me!" The man screamed, more wind blowing into the area. The Rangers were forced back, step by step.

Hunter strained to hear the voice over the wind and rain, but what he heard, made his heart constrict. "Dustin?"

The wind eventually died down, the rain smoothing out. Dustin fell to the ground, panting from exertion.

"Dustin!" Hunter shouted, startling everyone. "It's you, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dustin returned, but the words were hollow. "My name isn't Dustin!"

"Yes it is!"

"Just stay away from me! Stay away from me before you get hurt!" Dustin opened his blades once more, pointing them in a stance. "Just go away!"

"I won't let you be alone!" Hunter cried.

"Then I'll make you stay away!" Dustin drew himself up and charged. The fight was brutal.

Tori and Shane were there first, Ninja Blades near each other. Dustin blocked both with his side arms before turning and slashing Tori across the chest. As she flew backwards from the hit, Dustin back flipped, dodging Shane's strike. On his feet again, he dashed forward once more, ducking Shane's slash as it went a little too high and cut the Red Ranger's stomach. With an almost casual wave of his hand, a tremor sent Tori sprawling.

Cam, already in his Super Samurai Mode, charged alongside Hunter and Blake. A blossom of flame stood in their path, but the three leapt over it. Dustin readied his blades and met them with unexpected speed. With two quick swipes, he disarmed the Thunder Rangers and sent them sprawling with a well-placed spinning kick. Cam went on the defense, reading to block any attacks. The yellow mantle on his left leg started shaking as a tremor shook through the area. Cam was momentarily off balance as Dustin's red armlet began glowing. With his blades coated in flames, Dustin struck Cam's body. The other man was thrown back as Dustin charged once more. Two blasts of energy caught him in the side, forcing him to fall back.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Dustin yelled. His blue armlet glowed, the air around him turning into water. A whole tsunami raged up from the rain and Dustin himself. "Tsunami Fallout!"

The wave of water came crashing toward them. Tori drew herself to her full height as she stood in a pose, even as the others were bracing for impact. "I summon the powers of the Rising Water!" Her voice seemed to echo as she held her hands clasped in front of her. Slowly, she drew them apart. Just as she did that, the tsunami coming toward them split in half. "Ha!" The water rebounded into Dustin, the warrior being blown back by the force of it. Tori fell to her knees, panting from exhaustion.

"Hey, babe." Blake whispered as he held Tori up. "You feeling all right?"

"Yeah Blake. I'm fine." The Blue Ranger stood up on her own. "And don't call me babe."

Dustin stared at them. "Just leave me alone." His armor fell off, leaving only the red left armlet on. He was clothed in a pure black ninja suit with some red linings. His head was covered with a turban and there was cloth concealing everything except his eyes. On his chest, a symbol lay, depicting a circle surrounded by wisps of flame. Dustin kept his arm blades, however. The armor disappeared.

"Uh, dad? That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Cam asked, sounding extremely worried.

"I'm afraid it is, my son. The legacy of the Flame Ninja Academy has been bestowed upon Dustin." Sensei was sorrowful.

"Flame Ninja Academy?" Shane asked as he brought his Ninja Blade up once more, with his other hand clutching is stomach. "What's that?"

"The Flame Ninja Academy were practitioners of the element of fire." Cam explained. "They were extremely stealthy as the art of smoke was their specialty. They could literally create flames, as you can create water Tori. The art eventually died out, however, as a curse was laid on them. The only ones who could practice the art had to be slightly insane, otherwise every time they tried to produce flames, the user would be eaten alive."

"So, you're telling us that Dustin's slightly insane or worse? Not good." Blake readied a stance.

"Probably. Break or remove the mantle or bring Dustin back from the insanity he's in and he'll probably be fine." Sensei told them through communication. "Be careful. Flame Ninjas were known for teleporting through the earth through a magic circle."

"Got it Sensei." Hunter added as they charged.

Dustin hung back, staring impassively as they shot at him. He leapt into the air and smoke filled through the area.

"Not going to happen." Shane growled, just about ready to sword wheel the smoke away.

A gout of flame hit the smoke, causing a massive explosion that, surprisingly, didn't singe the grass. The same couldn't be said of the Rangers, however, as they were blown backwards by the force of it.

"Damn." Shane growled.

"How did he do that? We only lost him today." Tori asked.

"The legacy of the Flame Ninja Academy must be full knowledge of all its abilities." Cam coughed.

"So we're dealing with someone who knows their art well while we're still students. Just great." Blake groaned.

"Well, look on the bright side." Tori perked. "There's five of us and one of him."

"Mind you, he decapitated Mr. Yamiki over there when six of us could do jack to him."

"Guys, let's just get this over with." With that, Cam ran forward, blade drawn. Dustin dodged his first slash, but Cam dodged the counterattack and twisted his body into a second one. Dustin flipped over the blade, but Cam shot into the air, raindrops splattering against him as he began driving his sword back into the earth. Dustin dodged easily, but Cam rebounded off the ground and brought his sword into a slash. Dustin deflected the slice before a back flip with a kick to the chin sent Cam sprawling.

The other four rushed him. Dustin couldn't find any way to attack and with the losing of his armor, he was restricted to only flame, smoke, and minor teleportation. "I thought I told you guys to leave me alone!"

"We're your friends Dustin! We won't leave you alone!" Shane cried, even as Dustin managed to kick him in the shoulder. Dustin winced, but only Hunter noticed.

"That's the problem. If you all stay around me, you'll get hurt like Justin did." With a large leap, Dustin launched into the air and fire bolts started raining on them, mingling with the rain to become even more powerful.

They just barely dodged them all. "Okay, seriously. It's five to one and he's whooping our asses." Shane clearly grimaced.

"That's because he knows our moves, but since he's changed to fire, we don't know his." Cam stated knowledgeably before once again charging with his sword.

"STAY AWAY!" Dustin screamed. Flames once again sprung up around him, as the rain grew harsher. Cam skidded to a stop just as a wave of intensified heat slammed into the Samurai Ranger. Cam flew back into the ground and the resulting shockwave also hit the other Rangers.

Quietly surveying them, Dustin turned away. "Don't follow me or try to find me." A magic circle appeared beneath him.

"No..." Hunter whispered quietly. "I can't lose him..." With that, the Crimson Ranger managed to get up and run over toward Dustin. Just before the Earth-turned-Flame Ninja could disappear, he tackled him out of the circle. Dustin let loose some colorful language as he tried to struggle out of Hunter's grasp. As the rain grew harsher once more, it became hard to see unless they were in close proximity, like these two currently were.

"Get off of me." Dustin said calmly, but Hunter pinned the other boy's arms down first.

Hunter shook his head. "Not until you hear me out."

"Hear you out on what?" Dustin growled.

The Crimson Ranger said nothing, only opened his facemask. As quick as a flash, Hunter removed Dustin's facemask and pressed his lips onto the younger boy. Dustin suddenly quieted, melting into the kiss. The Flame Ninja parted his mouth slightly, allowing Hunter to enter. With his tongue, Hunter explored Dustin's mouth, like he always wished to. Finally, the need to breathe came upon them as they parted.

Dustin fell crying into Hunter's arms. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I attacked you!"

Slowly, soothingly, Hunter patted Dustin's soaked hair, as the rain slowly grew thin. "You weren't entirely sane at that time."

Dustin shook his head. "Everything became too much. I mean, really... My best friend just fell into a coma right in front of me and I was rejected by the person I loved."

"I can help you with the rejection part, but we could get out of this rain." Hunter smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so... But even in your armor, you sure are warm." Dustin grinned goofily.

Hunter chuckled as he carried the weakened Dustin up. "Can you walk?"

Dustin shook his head regretfully. "Stupid powers drained my energy. And I can't feel the power anymore either."

"Well, I get to carry a sexy person then. I'm not complaining." Dustin blushed.

"Dustin!" The other Rangers rushed forward, Tori the first.

"You're all right!" Tori sobbed, tears trailing down her eyes.

"Yeah... Can't move an inch." Dustin smiled before his hand grew limp and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Let's go back to Ninja Ops." Cam teleported them away.

**OoOoO**

A few days later, everything was back to somewhat normal. Dustin was still moping around a bit and visiting Justin constantly. Hunter was sticking close to Dustin, making the other Rangers wonder. Cam and Sensei had locked away the red armlet that was the morpher into the Elemental Armor Dustin had worn. Tori and Blake had gone on their first date. And Shane... was just being Shane.

The Rangers were currently waiting for Dustin and Hunter to come out from visiting Justin when a person came running in. He was brown haired with dark brown eyes. The man wore a baseball cap turned backwards, but it fit. His clothing consisted of a red shirt with lines of gold and loose cargo pants. The man also had an earring of ruby in his right ear. He slowed his pace slightly, reaching the front desk. "Hello?"

"Yes?" The nurse there looked up.

"Do you have a Justin Stewart here?" That caught the attention of the Rangers.

"Yes. Room 123. Down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you." The man nodded before going off to the room.

The Ninja Rangers exchanged small glances. Instantly, they headed to said room and crowded outside the door, listening in.

"Fred!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin." Fred nodded, but his attention was on his lover. Slowly, Fred placed his hand in Justin's. Tears were streaming down already red eyes as he stared at his boyfriend. "Please come back to me." Fred whispered, bending over. His lips touched Justin's. It was a slow kiss; one that was none too harsh and the feeling was left to be drawn out. Fred drew back silently, tears dripping onto Justin's head, his face unreadable.

"Fred?" Dustin asked tentatively.

The man suddenly let out a loud sob as he crashed his face into Justin's chest. Wrapping his arms around Justin's waist, Fred started to babble. "Please come back to me. I can't live without you. I know we've only been dating for a while, but I can easily say that I love you. Please come back to me... I couldn't stand it if I lost you. Please..." Fred sobbed harder. "Please come back."

The man froze as he felt a hand stroke his hair. Looking up through teared eyes, Fred saw the smiling face of his lover. "Justin?"

"Hey Fred." Justin coughed, his voice rough. "Nice to see you again."

"Justin!" Fred only sobbed harder as Justin stroked Fred's hair, whispering soothing words.

"It's over." Dustin sighed as he looked up at Hunter.

"In a way." Hunter admitted as he captured the Yellow Ranger's lips once more.

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors.


End file.
